Teenage 'Rebellion'
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: She was only a teenager, she was brainwashed by the masses to rebel./He was only trying to be himself. Their parents were the ones in denial./Or the one where Blaine's parents can't accept that he's their son and Cooper is an awesome big bro. (Trans!Blaine)


**AN: Hey! Long time no post I feel like. Sorry that this isn't any of my other stories but this was a way to get my feelings sorted out. I, myself, am trans and my mother is reluctant to use my pronouns and such but she's fine with the change in clothes and hair. A lot of people online that I'm friends with have told me that writing things out would help, so that's what I did.**

 **TW: This is about Blaine and mostly his parents reaction. They misgender him through the entire thing but it ends on a happy note.**

They saw nothing wrong with their daughter wearing boys clothes. She was just a tomboy. People would respect her more. That was an unfortunately fact of life, men just seemed to have the advantage in the business world. If their daughter emulated that, then that was fine. When she grew up and wanted to be called Blaine and _he,_ that was just teenage rebellion. She was finding herself and was rallying against authority, that was just her being a teenager.

They put her in Crawford Country Day Academy to learn etiquette and make some friends her own gender. They would be a positive influence on her.

They blamed that punk boyfriend for getting her to wear pants instead of the uniform skirt. It was her own fault for getting attacked after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

It was her fault for dragging their eldest into it. He wouldn't even talk to them anymore.

They didn't know she was enrolled at Dalton until they got an invite to the Warblers concert.

They didn't know that Cooper had been forging his father's signature. That he used his acting skills to get her on hormones. Not until they got back from their...business trip.

When they got back, their daughter had shorter hair, a flat chest, and on the way to a deeper voice.

They allowed this for too long. She is a girl playing dress up. Irrevocably changing her body, in the name of independence, or whatever the teens were preaching these days.

They threw out any of 'Blaine's' clothes. It left her with little but it was her own fault. They took away her hormones, her binder, the packer (that they were appalled to find), anything masculine went out. She hadn't been on the hormones for long.

They stood stoically as she screamed at them. They did nothing as she stormed out. They were only mildly concerned when she didn't come home for days, deciding to call Cooper to see if he knew where his sister was.

He didn't tell them a thing. They didn't know where she was or what she was doing until they were contacted by the court. She had evidentially applied for termination of guardianship.

The next time they saw her she was dressed as a man again, Cooper by her side and another boy they didn't recognize. He probably went to Dalton with her.

They argued and bribed but they lost, guardianship being handed over to Cooper until she turned eighteen in three years.

They lost all contact with her after that. They seethed at the thought that her rebellion was going so far. If she decided to do this to herself, they wouldn't stop her. It's her own fault.

~0~

When his sister started wearing his old clothes he didn't find it weird. Boy's clothes were more comfortable, had better pockets. He even took her to go get better fitting things. Hand me downs weren't really necessary in their house, their parents were filthy rich.

He was only temporarily shocked when she asked to call her...him, Blaine. It took awhile but he finally was able to consistently get his pronouns and name right.

He was there was he came to him crying that their parents were sending him to the all girls school. He watched as his brother stared at his reflection, scowling at the skirt. He watched him sigh before leaving the house.

He grinned when he saw him in pants instead of the skirt. It was heavily enforced that they wear the skirt and the administration was up in arms in his choice to wear pants. In the end they couldn't do anything because there wasn't anything in the handbook explicitly banning pants.

Cooper was home from college for awhile when he got the call. His brother had almost been beat to death at his dance. Blaine's date faring only slightly better. He could see the blame in their parents' eyes. It was apparently Blaine's own fault for the attack. He stopped talking to them after that.

The only thing he liked about their parents were their jobs. They were out of the country a lot and they were rich and careless. They didn't keep a close eye on their bank accounts unless there was a large drop. He and Blaine were careful to only sneak out a little at a time.

He helped his brother get a binder and packer. Helped him get into Dalton. They didn't really try to hide it from their parents and they found out when an invitation for a Warbler performance was in the mail. Then they left the country again.

He only felt marginally bad for pretending to be Blaine's father in order to get him on hormones. He felt awful, however, whenever he had to leave him alone at home when he had to go back to college.

He was only told afterwards of what their parents did. A fuming and sobbing Blaine called him one day. Their parents had thrown practically everything of his out. Anything that helped him pass. Cooper felt helpless as he was away at college, he was almost done.

He and Blaine decided that Cooper would finish the year, finish college. Blaine would live mainly at the Dalton dorms and go to a friend's house for breaks.

He denied knowing anything when their parents called.

He was fresh off the plane when he appeared in court. He was elated when he gained guardianship. He still had his parents' money and Blaine's was locked until he turned of age.

But he was just glad he was able to help get Blaine out of that environment.

Neither he or Blaine spoke to their parents again.

He was able to get Blaine back on hormones and replace what their parents' had thrown out. He was sure his brother wasn't able to get any happier.

But then he met a certain countertenor.

 **AN: There you go! I honestly only briefly read about guardianship and transfers and stuff on wikihow...hehe. But if any of it's wrong...I honestly don't care that much, it's not the main focus of the story.**

 **If asked, I might continue. Let me know if you have any ideas**

 **If you're worried. My relationship with my mom isn't as bad as I put it here. Like I said, she just refuses the pronouns, she just probably sees me as 'pretending' or in a 'phase'. Whatever.**

 **If any of you need someone to talk to I'm here, on AO3 and Tumblr, all under the same username.**

 **AVEN is also a really great website, they've helped me loads (not under the same username but you can contact me and I can give you more info about it.)**

 **Good Luck out there in the world, stay safe, you are valid and I love you all!**

 **~Dawnmoon**


End file.
